


Situationship

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Shiro, Virgin Shiro, sex worker Lance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro just turned 39 and he's decided to make his birthday wish come true — to lose his virginity before turning 40. Under the advice of his friends, he hires an alpha from a professional escort service to share his heat.And that alpha escort is Lance.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	Situationship

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO!!!!
> 
> This fic was part of bottom Shiro week but also a bday fic for my best boyyyyy. Soft Shance SOFT SHANCE SOFT SHANNCEEEE
> 
> But also, very much smut.
> 
> \--
> 
> Song inspo/namesake is [Situationship by Snoh Aalegra.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSauMSxtyHg)

Dim amber lights illuminated the crowded bar, sultry music pouring over the sound system. Matt handed Shiro another drink, their closest friends squeezed into a booth, a half-eaten birthday cake from the gourmet bakery two blocks up in the middle of their table.

“I’m telling you,” Matt said, sliding in next to Shiro. “I think you should just pay someone to do it.”

Shiro felt his cheeks flush as he took the drink Matt offered. When asked about his birthday wish, he’d been honest in his answer — Shiro wanted to lose his virginity. He was 39, and he was determined to do it before he turned 40.

“I don’t even think people can do that. Can people do that?” he asked, his words not yet slurring but already knocking together thanks to the birthday shots Pidge insisted they do. 

“Duh,” Romelle said from across the table where she was perched on Keith’s lap. “Normalize sex work, Shiro.”

Pidge chuckled next to him. “They even have apps for it now.”

They pulled out their phone and tapped it open, opening an app called ‘Matr,’ which boasted the alpha and omega icons interlocked atop a gaudy pink flame.

“You can put your preferences and be matched with alpha to share your heat with.”

“No, no, no,” Allura interjected. “You shouldn’t lose your virginity to some rando alpha on a dating app. You should hire a pro. I’ve done it.”

“What?” Romelle asked, her mouth dropping open.

“I’m a busy bitch,” Allura replied haughtily, flipping her curly white hair over her shoulder. “I don’t have time to mess around with all that pheromonal bullshit.”

Matt and Shiro burst into laughter, and Keith gave Allura a fist bump. 

“I use a service that’s very professional. They specify in helping omega clients match with alphas.”

Shiro took a swig of his drink.

“It’s spendy, but you get what you pay for. You can call and set up an appointment with their consultation office.”

Allura reached into her clutch and produced an embossed business card with modern, gold type. She slid it across the table.

“Trust me,” she said, meeting Shiro’s surprised gaze. “Get yourself the best birthday gift ever.”

* * *

It took Shiro another three days to make the call. 

He was skeptical as he waited for the drone of the dial tone and finally the click of the line picking up.

“ _ Thank you for calling Trained and Matched Escorts, how can I help you?” _

“Uh, hi. My name is Takashi Shirogane, and, um, I need to set up a, erm, consultation?”

“ _ Of course! All new TAME clients are required to submit a medical evaluation and a questionnaire with preferences.” _

“Oh, okay. I can do that. Sorry, it’s my first time.”

“ _Don’t_ _ worry, dear. We get lots of first-timers. When does your heat start?” _

Shiro counted in his head. “Nine days.”

_ “Great! We should have no problem finding an escort for you. We’ll also perform a background check at no cost to you. Do you have an email address I can send the forms to?” _

“Uh, sure.”

Shiro was feeling overwhelmed as he rattled off his email address and hung up. He spent a few hours agonizing over the forms and typed out three different panicked text messages to Allura that he ended up deleting. Divulging his sexual preferences to the company was mortifying enough.

Did he like scent marking? How about biting? Did he want to be knotted? Was he willing to perform oral sex? Or have oral sex performed on him?

More than a hundred questions asked the specifics of his deepest desires, many proving to be quite educational. The more Shiro read the more his mind spun with possibilities. Never before had been so aroused by the mere thought of sex.

He sent his results off that night, and by the following day, the agency responded with a set of profiles for potential escorts. 

Shiro poured himself a big glass of wine, his ebony cat curling up on the empty pillow beside him as he began to click through the profiles. They came with photos. A lot of photos. 

He took a long sip as he flipped past the first few profiles, impressed with the, erm, physique that many of them boasted. The profiles stated each alpha’s interests and hobbies, and most were pretty generic. One mentioned a love of hiking and the outdoors while another touted expertise in the bedroom that seemed disingenuous. 

Shiro clicked through to the next one and almost choked on his wine. The alpha on the screen was gorgeous. Muscular and lean, dark skin and bright blue eyes. His name was Lance, and he was almost ten years younger than Shiro, but he described himself as a gentle lover.

_ I’m the type of alpha who wants to pamper you. Tell me your favorites and I won’t let you down. Tell me your dreams and we’ll explore them together. I’ll love your body in ways you’ve never experienced before and give you the best heat of your life. _

It was cheesy, but Shiro still found himself flushing. He clicked open the folder with Lance’s photos, even though he already had a feeling that his search for the perfect alpha was over. Shiro had to set his wine down on the nightstand as he landed on a photo of Lance in nothing but a royal blue jockstrap. 

He was perfectly cut, his muscles cutting a deep ‘v’ at his hips, a trail of coarse hair circling his bellybutton and dipping beneath the strap. There was a small pawprint tattoo just above the elastic waistband, nestled on Lance’s hip, and Shiro wanted to lick it off. 

His heat was still over a week away, but Shiro was flushed from head to toe, his scent rising around him in a pungent cloud of need. He palmed himself through his sweats, clicking through to the next picture. This time Lance was spread out on crisp white sheets, his cock standing at attention, his long fingers wrapped around the thick knot at the base of his shaft.

Shiro groaned aloud, the sound echoing around the bedroom.

“Shoo,” he waved his hand at Black, who rolled her eyes as she hopped onto the floor.

Once alone, Shiro let himself indulge in the fantasy of this alpha. He stared at Lance’s pictures and slid his hand into his pants, stroking himself as he imagined all the ways he could be taken by the magnificent creature on his screen. 

His fist pumped up and down, his back arching off the pillows. He had to set the laptop aside, his eyes closed as he worked himself furiously, Lance’s naked form burned into his retinas. Shiro sighed and let his hand trail lower, his fingers probing his moist entrance. He slid two digits inside, meeting little resistance, and desire blistered a path up his spine, his thighs quivering.

He fucked himself with his fingers, his free hand desperately digging beneath his clothes so he could stroke his cock once more, losing himself to the dueling sensations. 

Shiro came with a cry, spilling over his fingers, his hair damp on his brow as he tightened around his fingers. He barely managed to wipe away his cum with his t-shirt before clicking the ‘request’ button on Lance’s profile. 

Beneath the heat still scorching across his skin was the thrill of anticipation. That the next time he came, he wouldn’t be alone.

* * *

The day of his heat, Shiro was in a tizzy. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get flustered, trying to prepare for four or five days of relentless horny energy, but this time, it was for another reason entirely.

After 39 years, he was finally going to lose his virginity. 

He’d meticulously crafted his nest over the past few days, his bedroom impeccably clean, the massive bed piled high with soft blankets and a few of his favorite garments. Shiro also had the foresight to stock his fridge with energy drinks, his pantry rife with snacks. He’d asked Allura for any pro-tips, and she encouraged him to find Epsom salts for baths, and that providing a clean robe for the alpha would be a nice courtesy.

Shiro had also gone to the local pharmacy for birth control. He’d picked up condoms, too, but during a heat, he wasn’t sure either of them would have the wherewithal to remember protection. 

Lance was set to arrive shortly, and Shiro could hardly wait. His heat always gave him a mild headache and cramps, and he was hoping an alpha could help him soothe away the worst of his symptoms.

A sharp knock sounded on his door, and Shiro took a deep breath, checking his appearance one last time. His dark hair had recently been trimmed, his white fringe hanging over his forehead. He wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt that stretched tight across his wide chest. He’d always been muscular for an omega, larger than most of his alpha counterparts. He hoped Lance didn’t mind. 

Beneath the sweats, was a surprise for the alpha that Shiro had picked up on a whim — something to help make him feel sexy.

Shiro got to the door just as Lance was raising his fist to knock again. 

“Hi,” Shiro said, flushing almost instantly. 

Lance was better looking in person than his photos, which hardly seemed possible.

“Hey,” Lance replied with an easy smile.

“Please, come in,” Shiro said, stepping aside so Lance could enter. 

“I’m Lance.” The alpha extended a hand, and Shiro took it, gasping as a zing of electricity shot up his arm at the contact.

“Sh-Shiro.”

“Do you mind?” Lance asked, turning Shiro’s hand to expose the gland on his wrist.

“No,” Shiro whispered, watching as Lance brushed their wrists together. 

He smelled different than other alphas. Sweeter. Like fresh-baked bread with just a hint of cinnamon.

Shiro shivered as Lance repeated the process with his other wrist, the blending of their scents like a drug to the touch-starved omega. 

“Sorry, you just seemed like you could use something to take the edge off.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ve, uh, never done this before, so I don’t really know what to expect.”

“It’s all good,” Lance said, his thumb brushing over Shiro’s gland, further mixing their scents and putting Shiro at ease. “I read your file, and I’m honored you chose me.”

Shiro felt his face heat and knew he must be beet red. His scent was already musky, and Lance’s presence only served to make it that much stronger.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

“Water would be nice.”

Lance followed Shiro into his kitchen, leaning against the counter as Shiro poured him a glass of filtered water. 

“Wow, are you a pilot?” Lance asked, looking at the photos on Shiro’s fridge.

There were pictures of him in his uniform, a couple with Keith, who was also his copilot.

“Yeah.”

“That’s amazing! I’ve always loved flying.”

Shiro found himself relaxing in Lance’s presence, and he told Lance a little bit about his life in the sky, listening as Lance countered with a few flying tales of his own.

“I hope this isn’t too personal, but there’s something I want to ask you,” Lance said, setting his empty glass on the counter.

Shiro raised one heavy brow. “Shoot.”

“You’re gorgeous. You’re successful. You could obviously have any alpha you wanted. Why are you still unmated?”

Shiro opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut.

“Well, it’s a little complicated,” he murmured, his hand rubbing his bicep. “The simplest answer is that I’ve never found someone I wanted to be with, but that’s not entirely true.”

“Unrequited love?”

Shiro looked to the photo of him and Keith on the fridge. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“Hey, I get it. I’ve been there.”

“I mean, he’s been with someone for years now,” Shiro added. “And I love her. I’m glad they’re both happy. It just kinda put a damper on my desire to go looking for someone else.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Lance said, stepping closer to Shiro. 

He was just a smidge shorter than Shiro, and he had the build of a swimmer — broad shoulders and narrow hips. His cerulean stare was hypnotizing, and Shiro froze as Lance carded his fingers through Shiro’s white fringe.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked, already so close that his hot breath fanned out on Shiro’s cheek.

“Yes,” Shiro murmured, and Lance closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Shiro’s in a firm, chaste kiss.

The pressure of Lance’s mouth was enough to make Shiro groan, his arms circling Lance’s waist as Lance dove his hands into Shiro’s hair. The kiss deepened, their mouths slotted together. Lance licked against Shiro’s lips, and Shiro opened for him, his body already trembling with anticipation. 

Lance broke the kiss, his pupils blown black, his scent sharper and stronger. “Would you like to go to your nest?”

Shiro could only nod as he dragged Lance out of the kitchen and down the hall. He liked that this alpha wasn’t overly aggressive. Appreciated the way Lance let him take the lead. Always asking, always patient. 

Shiro opened the door to his bedroom and pulled Lance inside. Thankfully, Black had managed to find a hiding spot, and Shiro swiftly shut the door, leaning back against it as he watched Lance walk around the room, taking in the king-size bed and formidable nest atop it.

“What now?” Shiro asked, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Lance looked back at him and grinned, his soft smile replaced with a catlike smirk. 

“Whatever you like.”

Lance motioned for Shiro to join him by the bed, and Shiro complied. 

“Should I take my clothes off?” he asked, and Shiro swallowed hard.

“God, yes.”

Lance chuckled. “As you wish.”

He stripped off his shirt and added it to the pile of fabric on the nest, his perfectly sculpted muscles on full display.

“Can I...can I touch you?” Shiro asked, his silver gaze hungry as it roved over Lance’s frame.

“Of course,” Lance answered. “I’m yours. Everything is a yes until you say no.”

Shiro felt his heart stutter in his chest, Lance’s words hitting him hard. 

“You’ll say no, too, right? If you don’t like something?” Shiro asked.

“Of course.”

Appeased with the alpha’s answer, Shiro brought his fingertips to Lance’s chest, lightly trailing them over his skin. Lance sucked in a breath, his eyelids fluttering as Shiro began to explore. 

He watched the way Lance’s face changed when he brushed across his dusky nipples, and Shiro couldn’t resist ducking his head to take one stiff peak into his mouth.

“Ahh!” Lance cried out as Shiro suckled, shifting to the other nipple. 

Lance grabbed Shiro’s face, pulling him up so he could bring their mouths together in a searing kiss. It was different from before, charged with new tension, and Shiro loved it. His fingers dug into Lance’s shoulders, and he could feel Lance’s cock harden against his thigh.

“Fuck,” Shiro muttered, breaking away. “Too many clothes.”

Lance hummed his agreement and toed off his shoes, unhooking his belt. Shiro took a deep breath and shucked his sweats, tugging his shirt off over his head before he could chicken out. Beneath his clothes, Shiro donned a decadent and expensive set of lingerie. He hadn’t been sure what to wear, but he thought this might be a nice touch. Judging by the way Lance’s jaw dropped, he’d been correct in that assumption.

“Holy shit,” Lance said, his hands stilling on the waistband of his jeans as he openly stared at Shiro.

The lingerie — or body cage according to the website that sold handmade omega garments — was a delicate shade of lavender and had numerous straps running across Shiro’s torso. The straps were connected by intricate floral lace, and they crept up around Shiro’s throat, carefully exposing his glands. Two panels of the lace completed the front of the outfit, reflecting each other as they spanned from the top of Shiro’s chest to the dark hair surrounding his cock, which was given a hole through which it could extend. 

“You look incredible,” Lance said, finally managing to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

“You’re pretty incredible yourself,” Shiro countered, unable to tear his gaze from Lance’s impressive cock, which was already standing at full attention. 

“You got this just for me?” Lance asked, tracing a finger along one of the straps circling Shiro’s thigh. 

“It seemed like the least I could do.”

Lance chuckled again, and Shiro was growing fond of the sound.

“Well, thank you. You’re very generous.”

Shiro moaned as Lance’s mouth found one of the glands at his throat. 

“Let me return the favor,” Lance added, and he sank to his knees, pulling Shiro’s cock into his mouth.

Shiro groaned, his hips bucking as Lance swallowed him down, swirling his velvet tongue around Shiro’s pulsing head. Lance circled the base of Shiro’s cock with one hand to keep his balance while the other traveled up Shiro’s leg, gently massaging the gland on his inner-thigh.

Lance’s mouth was pure heaven, and he took Shiro deeper, his eyes hazy as they looked up at Shiro, enraptured. Then Lance began to move in earnest, and Shiro was gone — a prisoner to his body’s desires and the wet heat of Lance’s mouth.

Shiro was a panting mess as Lance worked him, his lips pursing around Shiro’s length, his fingers traveling higher and higher until they were teasing Shiro’s entrance. The sweet scent of slick hit Shiro’s nostrils, and Lance hummed around his length, his fingers sliding through the nacreous fluid, one digit breaching Shiro’s entrance. 

That’s all it took for Shiro to dive over the edge, a blinding orgasm wracking his frame. He came down Lance’s throat with a wretched cry, his body spasming as Lance worked him through his release. 

“That was beautiful, sweetheart,” Lance said, still kneeling on the ground. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood. “Will you get on the bed for me?”

Shiro practically fell onto the mattress, mussing the nest as he spread out, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

“Turn over,” Lance instructed, and Shiro let the alpha guide him onto his stomach. 

Lance marveled at the way the pale purple fabric crisscrossed Shiro’s body. He’d never been so delightfully surprised by a client, and he wanted to make Shiro’s first time exceptional. His lips trailed along Shiro’s spine, teeth nipping at the fabric and tugging it lightly. 

“Will you come again for me?” Lance asked, his hand sliding lower to cup one spectacularly firm globe of Shiro’s ass. He was more muscular than any omega Lance had been with, and it was a turn on Lance hadn’t been expecting.

“Yes,” Shiro huffed, turning his head so he could look back at Lance.

“That’s good, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Lance’s fingers drifted to the fabric that was riding between Shiro’s cheeks and pulled it aside. Lance leaned in and swiped his tongue along Shiro’s entrance, marveling in the way Shiro responded. He was so sensitive, so sweet. Lance lapped at Shiro’s hole like a kitten lapping a saucer of cream, the omega’s slick staining his chin, but Lance didn’t mind.

He smelled like fresh linen and lemongrass and something that reminded Lance of the ocean, his slick citrusy and bright. Lance ate Shiro open with slow strokes, the flat of his tongue brushing along Shiro’s sensitive flesh. 

He pressed his tongue inside, and Shiro mewled — music to Lance’s ears. He repeated the gesture, reveling in the way this omega held nothing back. There was no pretense to him, just response, and Lance couldn’t get enough.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding first one, and then another inside. Shiro was on all fours, arching back into Lance’s touch, his cock dripping onto the sheets beneath him. Lance thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them open. He pressed in as far as he could, seeking the bundle of nerves deep within Shiro that would surely drive him wild.

“Ahhhh!” Shiro cried out when Lance found his prostate, and the alpha spent the next ten minutes massaging the sensitive spot until Shiro was a babbling, incoherent mess.

Lance took his time milking his prostate, sending Shiro into another mind-shattering release. 

“You’re so sensitive,” Lance said, laying down next to Shiro, who had collapsed onto the nest after his latest orgasm.

“Thank you,” Shiro managed to huff. 

He turned, so he was on his side, wincing at the cool, sticky puddle on his front.

“Well, this is ruined,” he said, looking down at the wet stain on his expensive lingerie. 

“You can probably have it dry-cleaned,” Lance said. “Besides, it definitely served its purpose.”

“You fought well,” Shiro said to the lingerie, reaching to undo the button at his nape that held the contraption together.

“We’re forever indebted to you, brave soldier,” Lance added, helping Shiro out of the finespun lace. 

They shared a soft smile, Shiro tucking the lingerie into the pile of blankets. 

“I want you,” he said, turning to face Lance.

“I want you, too.”

“Will you be on top?” Shiro asked.

“Of course.”

Lance took his time kissing Shiro’s chin. His cheekbones. His eyelids. His forehead. His knee split Shiro’s thighs as he pushed himself up, and he finally took Shiro’s mouth in a tender kiss. Lance slid his hand between Shiro’s cheeks, collecting the moisture pooling there and using it to lubricate his thick cock.

“Are you ready?” he asked, lining himself up.

Shiro gazed up at him in wonder, his hair mussed, his scent alive with pleasure. “Yeah.”

Lance kissed him again as his head dragged along Shiro’s entrance, catching on his rim. He pressed in, and Shiro went slackjawed, a low moan escaping him. The pressure was different than fingers. Different than any of the toys Shiro used. There was something so inexplicably delicious about a hot, hard alpha fucking into him that made Shiro’s mouth water, tears lining his lashes.

“Alright?” Lance asked.

“So good,” Shiro answered, and his legs fell open in invitation.

Lance pressed in further, his hands planted on either side of Shiro’s face, and Shiro turned his head to suckle at he gland on Lance’s wrist. The taste of the alpha’s oil on his lips was exquisite, and he let his tongue go wild as Lance pulled out and thrust into him again. 

Lance buried himself to the hilt, and Shiro’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“How do you feel?” Lance asked, brushing Shiro’s fringe from his forehead.

“Well, I’m not a virgin anymore,” Shiro answered with a dreamy smile. “I didn’t know it could feel this good.”

Lance grinned. “Lucky for you, I’m only just getting started.”

Lance rolled his hips in a slow, languid thrust, and Shiro cried out, the sensation almost bringing him to climax again. But he held on, not wanting it to end. He endured the tortuous delight of Lance’s strokes, the way his cock glanced along his prostate when he was impossibly deep. Shiro’s nails dragged down Lance’s back, the alpha’s pace increasing as his hips hammered home.

Lance grabbed one of Shiro’s legs and hoisted it up, hooking Shiro’s ankle on his shoulder. The angle gave Lance more access, heat coiling in Shiro’s gut as Lance pounded into him. 

“Fuck, you look so good taking my cock,” Lance said, his filthy words falling over Shiro like firebombs, igniting flames anew in the omega’s stomach. “You’re so tight. Fuck. Feels so good.”

Shiro whined as Lance continued to shower him with praise, pressure building as he rocked into Lance’s thrusts. He felt instincts rise to the surface. Uninhibited in a way that only flying had given him before. Lance rode him into the mattress, and Shiro felt like he was being worshipped, Lance’s mouth finding the gland at his throat and sucking fervently.

“I’m close! I’m gonna– I’m gonna–”

Shiro couldn’t finish his sentence as his entire body was rocked by the most intense climax he’d ever known. His vision blurred, motes of white light temporarily blinding him. He squeezed around Lance as ropes of hot cum burst from his aching cock, smattering their stomachs as Lance continued to move.

“Holy shit. Gonna come. Wanna— _hnnnggh_ —wanna knot you!”

“Knot me, baby,” Shiro purred, his entire being alight with sexual energy, as if it had been storing up for the past 39 years only to be released by Lance’s expert movements.

Lance grunted, thrusting harder, his thick knot pressing insistently at Shiro’s entrance. He pushed it in and pulled it back out, Shiro sobbing at the sensation. Shiro felt himself build again amidst the aftershocks of his previous release, the sound of Lance’s cries, the feel of his knot all pulling another orgasm to the surface.

“Lance!” Shiro sobbed as he toppled over the edge once more, the tight clenching of his hole forcing the alpha into a release of his own. 

Lance buried his knot inside Shiro and came with an animalistic howl, his teeth sinking into Shiro’s throat — not hard enough to break the skin and mark him — but enough to make Shiro see stars. Lance’s knot swelled, locking them together, and he rolled so that Shiro sprawled atop him. 

“Wow,” Shiro said, resting on his elbows as he looked down at Lance. “I can officially say that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Lance let out a bark of laughter. “It was the _only_ sex you’ve ever had. But I’ll take it.”

They laid together, exchanging easy banter as they drifted back down to reality. Eventually, Lance’s knot released, and Shiro lifted off, Lance’s cock falling out with an unceremonious squelch. 

Shiro crumpled to the mattress, his body aching in the best way. 

“Is your bathroom through here?” Lance asked, pointing to a door in the corner. 

“Yeah. Make yourself at home,” he said around a wide yawn. His eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted off as Lance roused himself and pattered toward the en suite.

A hand on his shoulder woke Shiro, and Lance brushed a kiss to his lips.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Lance said, holding out his hand. 

Shiro took it, and let Lance guide him to the bathroom, where a tub full of steaming water waited for him, the salts scenting the air. Lance helped Shiro into the tub, climbing in behind him. Lance’s gentle fingers cleaned Shiro, washing and rinsing his hair, massaging his muscles. Shiro felt like a prince. 

“Let’s get you out before you turn into a prune,” Lance said. 

“Too late,” Shiro answered with a dopey grin, showing Lance his wrinkled fingers.

Lance held open a towel and patted Shiro dry. Shiro pulled the robe he’d bought for Lance from the back of the bathroom door, and together they made their way to the kitchen to refuel. 

The sun was just setting, the apartment cast in golden light. 

“Thank you,” Lance said, as Shiro handed him a fresh glass of water. 

“I can’t believe I’ve gone this long without sex.”

“Pretty wild. Although I must admit, it’s kinda nice to be someone’s first.”

“You’ve never popped someone’s cherry before?”

“Not that I know of,” Lance replied. “Plus, you’re so sexy. I feel like I’m on top of the world, the way you shiver for me.”

Shiro blushed. “Oh my god, you can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Better get used to it. We’ve got a few more days of this.”

Shiro threw Lance a salacious grin. “Well, if you’re rested enough, I’d like to get back to the bedroom.”

“Already?”

“What’s the matter? Can’t keep up?”

Lance chuckled. “Lead the way.”

The second time they joined together, Shiro was more of an active participant, meeting Lance thrust for thrust, finding synchronicity in their movements. As the night wore on, he became more demanding, unleashing his desires as he grew more comfortable with his alpha. 

Shiro found that he was fond of biting, and left a trail of marks across Lance’s perfect skin. It was as if Shiro needed to have something in his mouth always, his oral fixation unfurling with lavish attention on Lance’s glands, his fingers, his cock. 

He spent a long while admiring Lance’s tattoo, nipping and sucking at the faded black ink.

“I fantasized about this,” he murmured into Lance’s skin, coveting the way Lance shivered.

Shiro rode the alpha with a vengeance, succumbing to his heat and a seemingly endless supply of stamina. He learned what Lance liked, taking note of the way he sighed when Shiro swallowed him down, or the day his eyes rolled back when Shiro was on top, grinding his hips like a cyclone.

They fucked until they could hardly move, falling asleep in a tangled heap of limbs sprawled out across the disheveled nest. 

When Shiro woke, he was by himself, his blankets and sheets covered with sweat and cum. He could smell Lance, and he pulled on Lance’s t-shirt as he climbed from the bed. He shuffled through his drawer to find some boxer briefs and scuffled down the hall to the kitchen, where a flurry of delicious scents assaulted him, not the least of which was Lance’s own.

Two steaming cups of coffee were set on the table, and Lance was at the stove, sliding a perfectly cooked egg onto a piece of toast. There was also bacon and a cup of fresh fruit. He turned to give Shiro his megawatt smile. 

“Sit down, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready.”

Lance brought two plates over to the table and set one down in front of Shiro, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before taking his seat.

“How do you have the energy to cook after last night?” Shiro asked, holding his mug up to his face and inhaling the scent of fresh coffee.

“I am a man of many talents,” Lance said with a ridiculous wink. “I just wanted this week to be special for you.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said. “I can’t imagine a better alpha to spend my heat with.”

It was Lance’s turn to flush, and he promptly stuffed a strip of bacon in his mouth to hide his embarrassment. They ate in silence, and Shiro turned on the t.v. The morning news droned on in the background.

“It’s weird to think I’m paying you to do this,” Shiro said after a while. 

Lance choked on his coffee. 

“Not that it’s a bad thing,” he clarified, waving his hands. “We just seem so...domestic. Like we were made to fit together.”

Lance swallowed, nodding. “I know what you mean.”

“Is it like this with all your clients?” Shiro heard himself ask, unable to meet Lance’s gaze. 

“No,” Lance answered immediately, reaching across the table to grab Shiro’s hand. “I don’t normally cook breakfast. Or make small talk. Or find myself enjoying the company.”

“Oh,” Shiro said, dragging his eyes up, silver catching ocean blue.

“This might be awkward and isn’t really professional of me, but I was hoping we might see each other again after your heat.”

“Like a date?” Shiro asked.

“Something like that. I was going to bring it up when we were saying goodbye, but I feel like a kid. I can’t keep it in. I like you.”

Shiro smiled, his heart exploding in his chest. “I like you, too.”

Lance stood and leaned over the table so they could kiss, and he whispered along Shiro’s lips.

“The next date’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's lingerie inspo is [this](https://lovechildboudoir.com/collections/body-cages/products/messina-flaming-hot-red-lace-bodycage) but in lavender.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to Sami and Britt for being lovely betas and always encouraging me xoxoxo
> 
> More nonsense on Twitter [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
